User blog:TheEmperianTimes/Hultsfred may not refund the money, instead sends the ticket buyers to another festival.
30, 2010 - Hultsfred festival sends the ticket buyers to another festival... this may mean that the ticket buyers money is lost - forever. Hultsfred festival who got cancelled because of economy issues, had sold out approx. 5000 tickets to eager citizens waiting to see the Empire live, the tickets would give the festival around 6500000 crowns (around 841423,95 US dollars) - and unfortunately the money may not be ever seen again. Statements This because of a news letter that yet another festival (Rock Weekend) wrote on the Hultsfred festival site saying that: When we read yesterday that this year's Hultsfred festival had been cancelled, we felt great grief with the organizers and the cultural icon Hultsfred, but primarily for visitors who've longed for an entire year to finally get to go on a festival. As we have already reached the break-even and we have sold more tickets than the total last year to Rock Weekend so we decided therefore to offer those who bought tickets to Hultsfred. to have the opportunity to visit the Rock Weekend festival in Söderhamn instead, for free! - as a plaster on the wound! (The only thing you pay is the service charge). ' ' But not everyone is able to come, no. You need to show up your Hultsfred ticket... aswell as fight to get to see the Rock Weekend festival where the Empire will not attend: Anyone who bought tickets to the Hultsfred festival will receive an email with a code from Eventim (where you purchased the Hultsfred tickets) where you can get a festival pass to Rock Weekend, with the service charge as the only cost. If you want to go camping, there is a charge for that. And you must show your Hultsfred ticket at the entrance. ' '''The number of tickets is limited and first to the mill will recieve the tickets. ' Our thoughts This is nothing good, because people discuss that "once you go on the festival they may say: well, you've used your Hultsfred ticket to go to the Rock Weekend festival instead, so no money back." Or "Well, we gave you the offer to go the Rock Weekend festival instead, but you didn't take the oppurtunity, so we're sorry, no money back". We here at EOTS Wiki think that they should stop jumping around and give back the money that they in some wierd way "stole", So lets hope that the Hultsfred festival will stop running around, sit down and do what they were supposed to do from the first moment: refund the money. Further reading 'http://empireofthesun.wikia.com/wiki/Category:EXCELLENT! EXCELLENT! ''(Hultsfred festival) : European festivals makes the citizens go crazy! Yet another festival (Hultsfred) rumors a second album! 1, 2010 http://empireofthesun.wikia.com/index.php?title=Category:Sad..._sad.&action=edit&redlink=1 Sad... sad. (Hultsfred festival) : The empire lost yet anoter live gig - The Hultsfred festival (Sweden) cancelled.' 29, 2010' Pathetic! (Hultsfred festival) : The festival sends ticket buyers to another festival = Unknown if the money will ever be given back. 30, 2010 CitizenQuote in this article: For me, it's pathetic, how could one of Swedens most famous festivals crash in economy... and not only that, try to mess with peoples mind by giving them the oppurtunity to go to yet another festival for "free" which later they might use against the ticket buyers that "they were there instead, it's ok now to not give back the money". Because me myself, is one of the Hultsfred festival ticket buyers, It doesn't feel good that they do such twists, because it feels that this is nothing but a unserious case for them. /Daniel The creator of EOTS Wiki) External Links: SOURCE The official news letter on the Hultsfred festivals website (Swedish) Category:News Category:Pathetic! Category:Blog posts